shadow crimson
by mieka
Summary: What happened to Tyson and Kai after G-rev...did they quit or ...what else?rnChapter 12 is up(Completed)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own beyblade nor it's characters but i do own this plot and mieka and blade so there

Chapter 1

"TYSON!"

Tyson's sleeping form rolled over ignoring his grandfather's ranting.

"TTTTTYYYYYSSSSSONNNN!"

"5 more minutes...Gramps"Tyson mumbled as a darken figure creeped in the room.It hels a large wooden sword."huh?"

The figure swung the sword downwards..missing tyson and cracking the floor.The figure's head looked from left to right looking for tyson.then it finally noticed tyson was standing wide-eyed in the cornor of the room panting heavyly.The figure put the wooden sword on the floor and crossed its arms.

"Who Are you? and what the heck do you think you were doing?Were you trying to kill me?"Tyson said all in one breath.

"I was only doing what Mr Ganger had told me to do for him..He is such a nice old man.Your really lucky ya know...Besides your late for your um...ah..Bey...blade practice section? A Boy with a labtop was lookin' for ya"The figure said.

"Your...Your a GIRL? "Tyson mumbled as he realized what she had said. "OH Great Kai's gonna kill me..."

Tyson then quickly flew down the hall and got dressed.He then flew out of the dojo running like a mad man.

The young girl had medium lenght black hair with white bangs that fell down the sides of her oval face. She

Wore a black tanktop and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.Her eyes were a Greyish blue, with a deep cold stare that showed very few emotions.

"Silly boy he is...But he is still a powerfull warrior..."She said to noone inparticular

You know mieka...You should really conceider making friends. Said a deep mascluin voice

"Blade...You really should just leave me be about the 'friends' idea you keep getting...you know i can't have any friends...He will KILL them."

Sorry bout it being so short...

pleaze R&R...


	2. chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own beyblade nor it's characters but I do own this plot and mieka and blade so there**_

_**Authoress note:**_

_**Thanks xXxAngel VxXx for being my 1st Review...Your soooooo kwel**_

_**well here's chapter 2 Dun.dun...A? Tada!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ray...I know your much better then that."Kai Scolded Ray as Dranzer attacked his beyblade knocking Ray's into the side of a tree.

"I'm just getting warmed up Kai! Driger!"

Kenny, Max and Hilary watched the battle carefully.Kenny was buzy typing in all the data while dizzy commented about the battle.Max was gripping draciel awaiting his practice match with Tyson.Hilary was watching Driger and Dranzer fight completely amazed by their tremendous power and grace.

"Guys...pants loudly.. I'm here"Tyson mumbled as he skided to a stop in front of Hilary.

" 'Bout time TYSON.Gee..What's ya do Eat a cow?"Hilary said to Tyson.

"GRRRR...Hil...ary!-"

"Tyson SHUT UP! Time for your match with Max."Kai yelled at Tyson cutting his sentence off.

Tyson Turned back to Hilary and stuck his tongue out at her.Hilary glared back.Kai,Ray and Kenny shook their heads.

"Silly boy he is...But he is still a powerful warrior..."She said to noone inparticular

_'You know Mieka...You should really conceider making friends.'_ Said a deep masculine voice

"Blade...You really should just leave me be about the 'friends' idea you keep getting...you know I can't have any friends...He will KILL them."She said angry and tightened her fists.

_'You know..I'm by your side now so don't worry' _Said a Snow white leopard with no spots,It also had black angel wings that sprouted from its back.It had appeared next to Mieka's right side.

"Blade you know better then to show yourself in the open...Besides I promised Mr. Ganger that I'd become his new student..said something about me being a match to his top student...I believe that might be Tyson..the fat kid who's been world champ two times in a row..The-"

_'one who you almost killed this mornin' Blade snickered_

"Very funny Blade...Ha ha..right..."Mieka said as she waved her hand up in the air and left to meet Tyson's grandpa.

"Hello there...Ready for your crash course in sword fighting?"Said Mr. Granger

"Careful, now" Mr.Dickinson said as he sat down.

"Oh..Good afternoon. If your here to see the boys there be back soon."

"Ok that will be alright.And who is this young lady...a?"

"The name's Mieka and you are sir..." Mieka introduced herself and held out her hand to shake his.

"Dickinson, Mr.Dickinson."He Took her hand and shook lightly.'She's strong..What's that at her waist...'He thought as he saw a black beyblade pack at her left side.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Dickinson."

"If you don't mind me asking are you a Beyblader?"He asked

'Shit...I forgot to hide ya blade.'Mieka thought as she sweatdroped.

_Mieka might as well tell him he is after all the one incharge of the BBA._

'Alright maybe he'll let me partake in the tournament next week.'

"Yes.I've been a Beyblader now for um...almost 10 years now.I was going to partake in the last two world championships but um..personal um.. stuff happened ya know?so I just blade for fun now.Besides, I want to become stronger by training myself and learning how to defend myself without having to just relay on my bey-skills."

"Very interesting..Would you like to consider entering the tournament next week.I'm sure you'll have a blast..you might even end up faceing one of the top four beybladers.You'll be getting to meet them here shortly anyway..Maybe you can have a couple of matches with them."

"Really I can enter?...Wow that's be soooo Great.And what do you mean I'll be meeting them shortly?"

"Well you see I've come to tell them about the tournament next week and to see how they've been lately.."Mr Dickinson said

"Oh?..Well whats there names anyway I Believe the world champs Tyson right?"

"Yes...and you got his 3 team mates Max,Ray,and Kai.Their all really talented bladers.Their team's name is the bladebreakers.enough about them you go ahead and start your lesson now my dear."chuckled Mr. Dickinson and Then Mieka's kendo lesson began.

"I swear you guys that's really what happened...She attacked me...and said something like 'I was only doing what Mr Ganger had told me to do for him' like gramps would really-that's her!"Tyson yelled as he stopped and pointed at the girl that was fighting his grandpa and she seemed to be doing well with the wooden sword

The girl continued to practice with Tyson's Grandpa.The group just stared in awe as they watched the girl train under Mr.Ganger.Kenny had dizzy opened and was taping the training section and noticed she had a beypack at her side.

'She's a Blader? she don't look like a blader..Strange'

"Why hello boys, Hilary,..how have you all been?"Mr. Dickinson said as he stood up to greet them.

"We've been okay.."Said Ray"nice to see you again"

"Well that good to hear...I've come to inform you of a bey tournament next week and to see if you are going to enter."

"Of course we are!"Tyson said loudly as he jumped up and down excited about the competion.

"Oh I almost forgot..."Mr.Dickinson said as he turned to noticed that Mieka had finshed her kendo practice match and had stood behind the group."Let me introduce Mieka..."

"Hello..."Mieka greeted them as she bowed.

"I know you your the one that attacked me"Tyson said as he took a step toward her.

"Nice to meet you Mieka" Ray said "I'm Ray"

"It's a pleasure" Max said" and by the way I'm Max"

"Humpfh..."Kai said.

""Like I said before fat boy your grandfather told me to do that...didn't you sir?"Mieka stated boldly."anywhos I'm sorry bout that."

"Why yep..I sure did dudes."

"Is that a Beyblade in that pouch you got there...OOPs I forgot I'm Kenny or you can call me chief."

"This?"Mieka pointed at her pouch and took out Blade and hels him out.

Her Bey was completely black except her bit beast which was a snow leopard and it was completely white with no spots.The attack ring looks exactly like Kai's the weight disk was like Ray's and the base was like Tyson's.

_**Hello there peeps Sorry its short again but it is getting late and I've got to hit the sack.**_

_**Please R&R SOON**_

_**Thanks again xXxAngel VxXxfor being the first reviewer**_

_**I luves ya...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So that's your Beyblade?"Kai said sternly

"Yeah and what's it to you?"Mieka said as she looked up at Kai being that he was silghtly taller then her.

"It's Worthless...A Weak Blade."

_WHY I Ar'ta !_

'Blade chill' Mieka told blade.

"Worthless?...Weak?"Mieka mumbled angry"Yeah...Right.Before you even say that put your bey where your mouth is!I mean you Do look like you have a stick up your ass..."

Mieka held her Bey right in front of her challenging Kai.Kai was taken back by her comment.Tyson and the others were speechless, then Tyson bursted out laughing.

"GRRR...Your on!"Kai said pissed.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(Outside the Dojo...)

"Wow...I can't believe Kai's acutally gonna battle her."Said Max

"I know...He normally only battles thoses he sees fit to fight "Kenny said

"Guys...I don't think we should take her so lightly as a blader I mean if she really did what Tyson said this morning then she is a worthly aversery."Ray stated.

Kai and Mieka placed themselves infront of each other faceing each other.They held out their beyblades.Mieka only had a Black basic lancher. and then pulled the rip cords.

"DRANZER!"

"OK It's time lets go!"

The blades hit each other and landed on the ground.They started attacking right off the back.Dranzer seemed to have an advantage on Mieka's Blade.Mieka watched as Dranzer attacked her blade pushing her back.Kai began to smirk as he seen he was wining.

"Guys you better look at this..."Kenny said to the group around him.

"What is it chief?" Tyson said.

"Mieka's Blade it hasn't weaken at all from the attacks Dranzer's been giving it...That's it thats why..She just dogded it in the nick of time over and over..If she keeps this up she'll wear Kai Down and then that gives her a shot to knock Kai off balance!"

_Mieka! He has the lengandary pheonix...Dranzer!_

'What! Dranzer? We have to Draw her out!'

"BLADE NOW! ATTACK!"Mieka Yelled as her blade began to glow a White Aura.

"DRANZER"Kai yelled calling out Dranzer."So You've got a Bit Beast too...Like that's gonna help you."

A completely white snow leopard with no spotsappeared out of Mieka's blade.It had a gold plate that hang around it's neck with a picture of 4 symbols that stood for the 4 elements.Earth,Wind,Water ,and Fire.It's eyes matched Mieka's Greyish Blue. It's roar echoed throu out the backyard.It turned it's sights on Dranzer as soon as She showed her self.

_So we finally meet...Dranzer_

_So your the white leopard I've heard so much about..._Dranzer said to Blade.

_You know why we're here then._Blade smirked as her lauched himself toward her.

Blade tackled Dranzer and Dranzer avoided his attack.Mieka and Kai were feeling the affects of the battle.

"I underestimated you...You are in deed strong..."Kai smiled

"a...Kai Smiling?Did that just happen?"Tyson blinked.

"Kai's actually enjoying himself...wow..."Ray Said

'We Have to Get Some of her energy Blade...But won't that drain her?'Mieka thought.

_Just a little but she'll replace it with more...So don't worry we're not doing anything wrong its apart of the propecy we must full fill in order to release the 4 scared bit beast's lost power._Blade told Mieka as he finally bit down on Dranzer's shoulder.

"Dranzer No!"Kai yelled."You can defeat them!"

"Blade!" Mieka screamed as Blade began to drain some of Dranzer's energy.

_There that should do it..._Blade thought as he released His grip on Dranzer.

While Blade was draining Dranzer Mieka fell to her knees clutching to her Right shoulder.A Pheonix imprint was being engraved on the back of her shoulder underneath her shirt.Tyson seen that something was quite right but wasn't sure.

"Giving up or are you running out of strenght that quick?"Kai commented.

"Nether..."Mieka said as she stood up."Blade finish them Off NOW!"

Mieka's blade began to glow a brillant white.She put all her strenght into this last attack.Blade's body glew that brillant white as well as Black Angelic wings sprouted out of his back.

"Firey Crimison!"

"Volcano emmisson!"Kai yelled as their beys colladed into one other causing dust to cover the area.

"Who Won?"Max mumbled as he tried to see who had won.

"It's ... It's a tie!" Kenny stammered.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(After the battle...3 hours later at the park just mieka and blade)

_Mieka are you alright?_Blade said as her stood by Mieka.

'Yeah...ouch...ow...man you didn't tell me I'd have an engraved pheonix on my shoulder...' thought to Blade as she held her fist at him.

_I had no idea that would happen...but in the propecy there was something about someone having those marks..._Waving his paws defensivly.

'Blade you idiot! Why didn't you tellme huh? I could of been prepared or something' Hits Blade on the head lightly.

"I can't beleive she'd just up and leave after the match..."Tyson grumbled

"Tyson she did say she had something that had to be taken care of...She looked kind of worried about something."Hilary said

"Gee Ty...I mean Kai does it too"

Tyson, Hilary ,and Max gosped as Ray, Kai and Kenny talked about the battle.

"Kenny..."Kai stated showing Kenny his Blade.

Kai's blade was damaged pretty badly.The attack ring had been grinded down really good.the base had deep cracks in it.

"Whoa...It's totalled Kai."Ray said as he looked at the blade."Can you fix it Chief?"

"Yeah..But it may take a little while proably until next week by the torunment."Kenny said

"Thankx..."Kai mumbled.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**So it has already began...Ha..ha...Finally I will have their power as my own...I will finally be complete...once I steal Her...I will control her. Diamound!** said a black shadow to a well built human.

"Yes my lord,"The human bowed.He had long white hair that ended at his mid back.

**I want you to destory all of the remaining people she cares deeply about...that should blacken her heart more**

"As you command of me..."Diamound said as he grined.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hello everyone!

Well more like only one... : ((Crys)

Oh Well Thanks for reviewing:

xXxAngel VxXx: Sorry 'bout that...Hee hee? um He was kinda chucky in season one so yeah but hey I like Tyson too he's kwel...But I like Kai just a tad more...He's kweler (Is that even a word?)Don't worry she doesn't dis Tyson much more...She was only playing with him besides she picks on Kai in this one anyway...

Please R&R

Thanks guys-Mieka


	4. Chapter 4

A Week has passed...It's the day of the torunment...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Welcome to yet another great BeyBlade Torunment...We have a great turn out.."Said Dj as he overlook the competetors."We are already out of the qulaufing rounds and into the real enterantment."

"Guys look at the list of the people who passed the qulaifying rounds!"Kenny Yelled as he flashed the list.

"Wohoa..."Tyson said

The list is as follows:

A.Daimound

B.Sanga

C.Kai

D.Ray

E.Max

F.Tyson

G.Mieka

H.Alan

I.Will

J.Sabrin

"Look we'er all there even Mieka!"Max said."That makes this one very interesting."

"So who goes against who?"Tyson said

"Well It goes as this..."Hilary said"Kai's Against Alan...Max's against Mieka...Ray's Against Will...

Tyson goes against Sanga..."

"Wow! I'm gonna go against Mieka! How Exciting..Woohoo!"Max said_.'You Ready Draciel?'_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mieka walked down the crowded hallway leading to the lockers and prep. rooms.There down at the end of the hall was a tall well-built slinder man leaning on the wall.He had Long Dark blue jeans and a White t-shirt.His hair was Long and white that eneded at his mid back.His eyes were pericing dark brown.

_'HIM! WHY HERE!WHY NOW!'_Mieka thought franticly.

"Hey Mieka...Did ya know we're against each other this round that's coming up? Isn't that awsome?"Max said as he ran up to her.

_'If HE finds out that I might even be friends with Max then HE'LL Hurt him...'_Mieka thought as she closed her eyes."So...I Really don't Care...I'll Deafeat you you know...Humhf."

Mieka turned on her heel and passed the man up.He watched her pass by as a smirked.

_'I'm sorry Max..But I can't risk him knowing I know you guys'_

"Gee what's gotten into her I wonder?" Max mumbled as he headed to the others.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Perfect...My presence has already gotten to her...He will be pleased..."The man smiled.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"And now what you all have been waiting to see...Max Vs. Mieka!"Dj Said as he pointed to the screen that showed Max and Mieka.

Mieka and Max entered the arena from opposite sides.Max waves while Mieka shows no emotion.

"Good Luck MAX!"Ray Yelled from the stands.

"GO Mieka!Go Max!"Tyson yelled

_Mieka...It'll be alright soon...We'll defeat them..those no good _

_'It's ok Blade at least I still have you as my last and only freind...Maybe when we finish our mission we can be freinds with Tyson and the others but for now HE Will Destory them.'_

"And Now Let the blading begin!"

"Let it Rip!"

"GO!"

Max and Mieka Released their BeyBlades into the dish.Mieka began to unleash powerful attacks against Max's Blade.Max's blade took the attacks like they were merly childish punches.

"IT LOOKS LIKE MAX'S DEFENSE STYLE IS PAYING OFF BUT WILL THIS NEW COMER DEFEAT THAT STYLE?"Dj said.

"You think your defense is going to hold up Max? I Think not! GO BLADE!"

"DRACIEL! HYPER WALL!"Max said as Draciel was released and attacked Mieka's Blade.

Draciel and Blade Attacked one another .Draciel and Blade were Equal in power and defense.

_'DRACIEL?Another Scared Bit beast?Do all the top 4 Players have them all?'_

_I wouldn't put pass them Mieka but frist let's get Draciel's energy!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_**"So That Kid has Draciel perfect...Our plan is coming to play...She's playing right into our trap and then she'll be mine..."**_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it's so short but I've got personal matters to attend with so until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own beyblade nor it's characters but I do own this plot and mieka and blade so there**_

_**Authoress note:**_

xXxAngel VxXx :'o i wonder what will happen next, was that 2 chpts in 1 or was it just me :sits staring at the scrren in deep thought untill all the thinking makes her head hurt: ow. plz update :D'

That was such an Awsome review...priceless tears up um..and no it really wasn't I just posted 2 days in a row...Woohoo!Yay.

Ok enough of me on with the story!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Chapter 5**

"DRACIEL! HYPER WALL!"Max said as Draciel was released and attacked Mieka's Blade.

Draciel and Blade Attacked one another .Draciel and Blade were Equal in power and defense.

_'DRACIEL?Another Scared Bit beast?Do all the top 4 Players have them all?'_

_I wouldn't put pass them Mieka but frist let's get Draciel's energy!_

"Right!Let's Win this one Blade!"Mieka said as Her Blade picked up momentum.

**_So...I Really don't Care...I'll Deafeat you you know...don't Care...don't Care_**

'_I Do Care...' Mieka thought as her words from earlier echoed thou her mind _

"What is this?Mieka's Blade its gained more speed and spin.How'd she do it?"DJ said as Blade tackled Draciel down to the ground.

_Now's our chance..._Blade thought as he bit down on Draciel's armor plated body draining some energy

from him.

"Draciel! NOO..." Max said as Draciel's defense and energy lessened._'Why do I fell so drained its odd.its like I just Ran 4o miles.'_

Draciel began to wabble after Blade released him causing Blade to dogde an out of control bey.

_Draciel's energy is very strong just like Dranzer's.But just a little bit weaker._Blade told Mieka.

"Now's our chance Blade...Arg..."Mieka said throu clenched teeth as another engravement was being made on her lower left back near her left side.One of a Great Turtle"knock him out!"

Blade knocked Draciel out of the ring next to Max's right foot.

"And Mieka is the winner...How long Can she keep her winning streak... Congats Max and Mieka for such a wonderful match!"

Max Bent down and picked up Draciel.'_Good Job Draciel...We came very close to winning...But She is a very powerful Beyblader...'_

Mieka opened her fist and and held her arm up catching Blade as it returned to her.'_Let's go Repair you Blade...' _She thought as she opened her hand to reveal her beyblade cracked in many places.'_Well We did fight Dranzer And Draciel with out repairing you.'_

"Kwel Match Mieka! It was Fun!" A Hand touched her shoulder.She looked up to see Max smiling at her as he began to talk to her."Want to hang with us until your next match?"Then she seen the man with White long hair at the exit of the arena.

Max noticed when she looked up she was rather troubled with something but he wasn't sure then her eyes seemed to gain a rather soft touch with a sparkle in them.Then when she looked at another direction for a sec then her eyes phased completely out of foucsed then the next thing he noticed was a saddness then A pure Deep coldness in them.

"Why Should I Hang with you Blondie!I mean your just what an over grown baby?"Mieka stated as she turned and left passing by the White haired man.

_'perfect...'_Daimond smirked.

"You know as soon as I'm strong enough you will pay for what you have done and are doing now..."She said as she passed by him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww(That night at around sunset at the park mieka's alone)wwww

Mieka had sat her self upneath the bridge that crossed the wide river.She had just completed Blade's Repairs.She pulled her knees to her chest and watched the sunset.

"Why?...**WHY!**"Mieka shouted as her eyes began to fill with tears."Every time I even have a chance of making any friends is crushed...**HE WILL PAY!** He...will...Pay _DEARLY_."She said with venoem.

_Mieka Everything's gonna be ok...I promise you EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT..._Blade said softly as he appeared in front of her.

'_Rio...Where are you?...I know your still alive...'_Mieka thought as Blade laid down beside her as tears fell.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Why would she say something like that?"Hilary said as she sat down at the dinner table at tyson's.

"I don't know but she seemed like something she seen had changed her in a spilt second.Her eyes they were so gentle one moment and then the next she hated me."Max said.

"Well we proably will never know anyway.."Kai said

"Kai..."said Tyson as he stopped eatting his ricecake.

"It isn't any of our bussiness...It's her choice anyway..."Kai said as he left the room.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

'_There's something strange about her...'_Kai thought

_**"Giving up or are you running out of strenght that quick?"Kai commented.**_

_**"Nether..."Mieka said as she stood up."Blade finish them Off NOW!"**_

**_Mieka's blade began to glow a brillant white.She put all her strenght into this last attack.Blade's body glew that brillant white as well as Black Angelic wings sprouted out of his back._**

_**"Firey Crimison!"**_

_**"Volcano emmisson!"Kai yelled as their beys colladed into one other causing dust to cover the area.**_

_**"Who Won?"Max mumbled as he tried to see who had won.**_

_**"It's ... It's a tie!" Kenny stammered.**_

_'Her power matched mine...Dranzer needed repairs after our battle...Strange thing is she seemed like she was injuried after the battle...Werid?' _Kai thought.

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Hey guys sorry it's a little late but hey personal matters to attend with so there : O...

Thanks for reading and please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own beyblade nor it's characters but I do own this plot and mieka,blade,Rio and keira so there**_

Chapter 6

A young boy at around the age of 15 years ran up to a tall white house.His hair was short and brown,his eyes a deep Ocean blue.He wore a White button-up collared shirt with tan kakis with white tennis shoes.In his left hand was a Black Beyblade.He knocked on the brown wooden door , then a tall Woman in her mid-30's opened the door.

"Mrs. Leon...Is Mieka home?"The boy softly spoke.

"Yes Rio...She's in the back..How's your Mother doing?"She asked as she let the boy in.

"She's a little better but the doctors say it's gonna take a little while longer..."Rio said as he politely answered.

"RIO!...Your here."A young girl with medium lenght black hair with white bangs and grey blue eyes entered the room.

wwwwwwwwwwww(15 minutes later)wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Mieka..Focus!...Don't lose your focus!Do you really want **_HIM_** to destory us...Your family?"

Rio and Mieka had went outside in her backyard to train.In the medium Beydish was two Beyblades,The black one Rio brought with him and a bey with a red attack ring,black bace and blue Tip.

The black bey was stronger then the other.

"He killed your father ,your brother and my father!He injuried you and my mother...He almost killed yours!"Rio said"You must learn to call out the bit beast your father left you!Call Her Out now!

call out KEIRA!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"Mieka screamed as her blade began to glow at brillent Red black and gold."KEIRA!"

"I'd stop if I were you two..She's not gonna appear ever...Only a Saigin can call her out and Mieka you are not a Saigin!"A deep Cruel voice boomed.

An explosion was heard and it blew the house up.

"Mom! NOOOOOO!"

"Mieka Get down!"Rio yelled as he pushed her down covering her with his own body!"

Nothin was left.not even a nail was left of the house.A large Figure hovered above the house with a smirk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"MOM!"Mieka yelled as she jolted up awake.She looked around the room and remembered where she was at.She had made it to her apartment last night late last night.

"Rio...Mom..."Mieka closed her fists and eyes."I Promise he will pay dearly."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Better get ready for my match against...um...Who am I against now? anyway"Mieka said as she looked at the pairings:

B.Kai Vs.Daimound

C.Ray Vs Mieka

"Well I'm against Ray..."Mieka's breathing heavyed"Damn I'm still exhausted from Max's and Kai's battle.."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Welcome back to the exciting day of beyblading.We already had All our matches except for one..Here's a recap about the other matches that have already happened.Kai Vs Daimound...Kai won as default...Tyson Vs.Killa...Tyson won...Takato vas shipa..Shipa won...And now in the next few minutes Ray Vs Mieka our newest Blader on the scene with began."DJ said.

"Ray Goodluck..."Tyson said as he patted Ray's back.

"Becareful Ray She's very powerful...Besure to hold your ground."Kenny said to Ray as he looked up from his computer.

"I sure will cheif.."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Mieka We can do this you know...Your strong enough!_

"No Am not I mean look your Rio's Bit beast remember"Mieka said"But he told me to take care of you Blade so I am..."

_Mieka...Rio Would have wanted you to be my blader.That's why he wanted you to be stronger..._

"What about KEIRA...I mean I still don't have the strenght to summon her.."Mieka said as she walked out of the room toward the arena.

'_You know Mieka You will soon have the strenght to summon the bit beast that was meant for you...Keira the Dragon-Wolf spirit..The true Guardian spirit to the 4 scared bit beast...We just have to release her with what the prochey states then HE will pay for his evil deeds.'_Blade thought to himself.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"And now the last Match is about to began..."

Ray and Mieka entered the dish and set up their launchers.

"I...Will..."Mieka Had started to sweat beads"Not Fail.."

'_What's up with Mieka she seems Tired?'_Ray thought.

"Bladers You may begin on 3...2...1 GO!"

"Driger!"

"Blade!"

"Whoa..Their serious about this battle..."Max said as he watched as both bit beast appeared from both blades.

"Yeah and it's gonna wear them both down rather quickly..."Kenny said"and from what I'm getting from my data Mieka's energy is already lower then Ray's..."

"Blade...ATTACK!"Mieka yelled as blade lunged forward and missed Driger.'man he's fast'

_Mieka Focus your energy and use it to help me catch Driger..._

'Focus...'Mieka thought as she remember what Rio had said.

**_Focus!...Don't lose your focus!Do you really want HIM to destory us...Your family?_**

"THERE HE IS NOW BLADE!"

Blade leaped at Driger and bit down on his left shoulder and began draining his energy.

"No you don't Driger!Vulcan Claw!"

Driger Attacked Blade Causing him to release his grip.Blade was swung to the egde of the dish.

_I collected just enought Mieka...Mieka?_

"ARG...AAAAAHHHH.."Mieka mumbled as a newly engraved imprint of Driger appeared on her right lower back near her side. 'I'm alright Blade Let's finishs this'

"BLADE!Torrentral Crimison!"Mieka yelled as a large Wave of water surrounded Blade.

"VULCAN Tiger Claw!"Ray yelled as the two blades crashes into one another.

SmokeCovered the area after the blades hit.

"Rio?..."Mieka murmered as she caught a glance of a figure that looked like Rio.and then she fell foward.

Landing softly on her kness then flat on her stomach Her eyes drifted closed.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Thanks again xXxAngel VxXx for your wonder review..yay!

And to answer your question well this should hopfully answer it ...I HOPE : )

Plz Review...


	7. Chapter 7

"BLADE!Torrentral Crimison!"Mieka yelled as a large Wave of water surrounded Blade.

"VULCAN Tiger Claw!"Ray yelled as the two blades crashes into one another.

SmokeCovered the area after the blades hit.

"Rio?..."Mieka murmered as she caught a glance of a figure that looked like Rio.and then she fell foward.

Landing softly on her kness then flat on her stomach Her eyes drifted closed.

Chapter 7

"Mieka!"Tyson yelled as he and the others leaped over the stadium seats.

Ray ran over to Mieka but just as he got there was the man with long white hair that ended at his mid-back and he had pericing Dark Brown eyes.The man seemed to smirk wildly at her but then his expression changed as she began to stir.

"Who are you?"Ray asked as the other stopped behind him.

'That's the man from earlier'Max thought.

"Why I'm Mieka's Uncle..."The man said"Now if you'll excuse me I must take her to a doctor.."

As The man said this he picked her up and started to walk away with her.Max slid infront of him to stop him.

"Max what are you doing?"Tyson asked.

"That's the man I told you about..."Max began as he pointed at the man claiming to be Mieka's Uncle."He's the one that seemed to effect Mieka's mood...One minute she's Happy and the next she's all closed up and Angry!"

"What?..."Ray and Tyson said inunison.

"Foolish _BOY'S_ ..."The man mumbled as he disappeared out of thin air."You should of taken what I told ya say good bye to mieka."

Kai walked up to the dish and noticed Mieka's blade had still been inside the ring.She had lost to Ray.Her beyblade wasn't even scratched as he thought it would be.Kai picked it up and put her Bey in his pocket.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww(At Tyson's)

"Where did he take her?"Tyson said as he paced back and forth."I can't believe he's her uncle!"

"Tyson.."

"I mean what kind of uncle would do that.."

"Tyson"

"Why?"

"TYSON!"

"Wha?"Said as he face-faulted.

"He may not be he uncle Tyson..."Kenny said as he typed on his key board.

Tyson , Kenny , Max , Ray and Kai had all gathered in the living room.Tyson was pacing and eating cookies.Kenny was typing away at his laptop.Max was Talking to Ray Comparing what had happened during each of their encounters with Mieka.Kai was looking at Mieka's blade..Particly her bit chip.Blade's image seemed to look sadden almost angiered.His body seemed to be tense and his musle was an a snarle Fangs bared.Unlike before when she flashed him before Blade was Gracefull and serene.

_Kai.._

"Who said that?"Kai said as he turned around

_Kai Will you help us...The world depends on it I am Blade Mieka's Bit Beast._

"Blade?You can talk?"Said Kai.

_of course I can so can Dranzer.any bit beast can,If they chose to.some only when nessary.._

"Ok so why did you decide on talking to me?What if I decided not to help you nor your master.."

_Then I would have to save Mieka myself..._

"How would yo-"

_Like this..._Blade appeared infront of Kai

"That's rather odd..."

_Nah..it's not hard for us bit beast to this..it depends on how much we are bonded with our Bladers..Mieka and I are Bond completely...Same with Tyson and Dragoon..._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"**Now...All we have to do is pocess Mieka..Get her to become like us..She is after all a Saigin ...Too bad I hadn't known that in the beginnig then she would have been mine!Dragoon energy is all we need to finish the releasing of Keira The Dragon-wolf Spirit...**" Said a blackish figure (kinda like what cereburs looked like when zeo was trying to release him.)

"I shall begin the process of Changing Mieka over to our side."Diamound smirked as he left.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Wh--Where?What hap..ened?"Mieka mumbled as she lefted herself up of the soft green grass.

"Mieka!"Rio yelled as he ran up to her.

"Rio?..."Mieka said confused.

"What do _you _think your doing **_Bitch_**..."Rio then Lefted his hand and Slapped her hard.

"...Why?"Mieka said holding her left cheek in the plam of her right hand."What are you talking about.."

"Because I want to destory this world and rule it...And you are to weak to even be alive."

**Leave her be you...**

"What? who are you and what do you want?"Rio said as he turned toward the voice and seen a darkish colored spirit floating above him.

**I Am Zeus...I will not let you nor your bit beast Blade destory this world...I will defeat you.**

"The heck you won't...Blade will pound your face into the ground"

The spirit turned toward Mieka.It's escanse seemed to become apart of her.

**Will you Mieka join me in order to save this world...Will You be my Blader until your true Bit beast parnter is released from it's bonds?**

"I...Um..YES!I will..."Mieka said as the Spirit entered Mieka's body and mind.Her face went from Light to pure darkness her eyes changed completly gray instead of their normal color of grayish blue.

"**Execellent...I never thought she'd really chose me over Rio...That brat.He caused so much problems that could have been avoided and he wouldn't have been killed by me if he would have only stayed down**"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hey guys sorry it took longer then i planed on but here ya go..

Oh and thanks for another great review xXxAngel VxXx...

Just so you all know The only reason I'm contuing this one is because of you xXxAngel VxXx...

Thanx... hey what can i say I really like beyblade and your kwel..Yeah!

Oh and if anyone has any opinons on how this should go then fell free to tell me k?

I'm kinda running low on ideas ...Hee he?..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own beyblade nor it's characters but i do own this plot.Also Mieka Blade and Diamond...So um..THERE...

"I...Um..YES!I will..."Mieka said as the Spirit entered Mieka's body and mind.Her face went from Light to pure darkness her eyes changed completly gray instead of their normal color of grayish blue.

"**Execellent...I never thought she'd really chose me over Rio...That brat.He caused so much problems that could have been avoided and he wouldn't have been killed by me if he would have only stayed down**"

Chapter 8

"So what your saying Kai is that you know where Mieka is?"Tyson asked as he couldn't believe what kai had just told him.

_He knows because Blade told him Tyson..._

'Dragoon?'

_yes..Like our bond Mieka has a one just like ours...Blade Can very well as speak to anyone who he wishes..._

"Tyson so are you going to come with Blade and me to Save her..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mieka was asleep in a large fluffy bed.Her body seemed to be exhausted and cuts as well as her scraps were reopened by her tossing and turning in her sleep.Zeus's plan was compeletly fail-proof her Body was his...Her Mind was being traped by his.

"Rio?...Noo..."She mumbled as she tossed somemore in the bed.

(in her mind)

"Your..."

**_That's right...I'm the one who killed Rio and your family...and now you are finally mine...Noone will ever be able to save you now..._**Said a large blacken Figure.As it grined evilly at her.**_If Blade trys to connect to you again he will die..._**

"No! You can't!"

_**Oh..But I already am...You see I have complete control over your body I could even make Kai...Or was it that Tyson fellow?Hurt so much...And you were the one to to take their innocentence away...**_

"no...You Monster"Mieka said as a tears fell from her eyes.

**_Don't cry my sweet Young lady..._**Zeus said as he wiped her tears away.**_Humans deserve this...Beside didn't a Human take your innocentence away?_**

"Humans...We Humans have all types..Ones that are bad and ones that are good..."Mieka Said as she backed away."That man ..h-h-e-he was Bad.."

_**Oh but you are not human my dear..no no no...You are indeed a Saigin...**_

"A what? What is that?"

_**your mother never told you did she?Well you'll find out soon enough...But first we need Dragoon's energy to release Keira...**_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Mieka! Mieka! Where are you!"Tyson yelled as he ran thou the darken halls Kai not to far away...

Tyson and Kai came arcoss a room with a large fluffly bed.As Tyson walked up to the bed he seen Mieka laying in it.

"Oh my gosh Mieka!"Tyson said as he jerked her shoulder."Mieka Wake up It's me,Tyson And Kai come on Wake up"

Mieka's eyes jeted opened as she jolted up smacking Tyson in his nose.Her eyes were not focused at all...Her eyes where completely Stripped of life.

"ow ow ow ow...Sgess..."Tyson bellowed as he held his nose.

_Mieka...Challenge him..._

"Battle me Tyson! Now!" Mieka voice boomed as her eyes focused.She then picked up a black beyblade with a black bitbeast."Or Kai over there Is hurt...Well?"

"Kai!"Tyson yelled as a stone cage fell and traped Kai.Kai's eyes widden as he released that not even his Beyblade could fit between the bars.

"And to prevent any distracktions..."

Kai's Cage was lowered down into a basement below them.

"Kai!"Tyson yelled as he ran for Kai.

"Tyson Battle her...Do it For Her!---"Kai said as he was cut off by the floor.

"Well what do we do now Blade?"Kai asked as he sat down on the flooring of the cage.

_We wait...that's all we can do..._

_Blade's right Master Kai..._

"Dranzer?"Kai questioned.

_Yes my friend...It's me Dranzer...Don't worry..I'll alwasy be here for you.._

"Hn..Dranzer?Please don't call me Master Kai...Just Kai"Kai smirked as he finally heard Dranzer's voice.

'Her voice is so Beautifull'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Why do you what to battle me?"Tyson asked

"Because I Must have Dragoon's Energy...I must Have it!Now Battle me!"Mieka said as she put the black Beyblade in her launcher.

"Fine...Let it Rip!"Tyson said as he released Dragoon into the dish that appeared infront of them.

"Go!"

"Dragoon Finish this quickly! Victory Tornado!"Tyson yelled as Dragoon appeared attacking Mieka's Blade.

"ShadowCrimison Now !"Mieka yelled as a Dark cloud surrounded her and her blade."Zeus Collect his Energy now"

Zeus bitt down on Dragoon's neck draining his energy as Mieka Collasped as a Symbol of Dragoon appeared on her empty shoulder.

_Tyson...We must Stop Zeus now!_

**_Uh ah...I don't think so Dragoon...She's under my command now..._**Zeus said as he tackled Dragoon knocking him out completely**_That means I'm unstoppable by you two..._**

_Stop...Stop it Zeus...AASAGGH!_

"Dragoonn! no..."Tyson said as a cage fell down infront of him as well as Kai's cage appeared back in the room.

**_'Mieka my dear...Your to late..'_**Zeus said in her mind as he released his hold on her mind for now.

"AAGGH!"She yelled as Her body emitted a Red and black aura.

Her Ears started to change to Grey wolf-like ears...her Eyes changed to a Dark blue...A Black X appeared on her back as her shirt ripped in the back as two Dragon wings tore their way thou her skin.A Grey fluffy tail escaped her mid-butticks.

_**'Now Mieka...You are nolonger Mieka But Keira...The Wolf-Dragon...'**_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it took a little longer then I had planed but here you go.

Yay...Thanks for the review xXxAngel VxXx... Your sooo Kewl ...3

\---- A rose for ya.. : ).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimier:Takes a Deep BreathIDon'tOwnBeyBladeNordoIownIt'scharactars...But, I do own Mieka,Blade,Rio,Keira and Diamond.**

WoW!People are really enjoying this?I never would have thought so...I'm so Happy...:)

Yea!Whoohoo!

shafow wolf ...

odd-12345...

Thanks you guys...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww****

_**'Now Mieka...You are nolonger Mieka But Keira...The Wolf-Dragon...'**_

Chapter 9

"No...I'm Mieka..."Mieka said as she held her hands at her temples.

_Mieka..It's ok..Your Still Mieka..._

'Blade?'Mieka thought as she stood back up

_No...It's Rio...I've always been here Mieka...Blade and I became one being when Zeus attacked us that Day...I just Couldn't tell you..Until I could speak in your mind like I'm doing now..Why Because Keira is now apart of you and thous I can contact you now..._

_**Keira...You are now under my command...**_

_Yes...Master Zeus..._Said a Voice inside of Mieka's mind.

_**Keira take Dranzer's master's Innocence away...then Dragoon's as well**_

_Yes as you comand of me..._

_"Yes as You Command of me"_Mieka Said at the same time the voice in her head had said so.

'What?I didn't say that'She thought as her eyes widden as her body followed Zeus's command.

_**Yes you did my dear Mieka...Diamound and I Blacken that pure heart you had and thous I can Control you Because of it.**_

Mieka's body walked toward Kai as he Stared at Mieka.The bars on the cage disappeared and Kai was thrown against the wall as Zeus put up mental Shackles around her wrist and ankles.His eyes widden with shock.For once in his life Kai was utterly frightened by what was going to happen to him.

"KAI!Leave him alone You Creep!"Tyson yelled.

**_Silence YOU!_**Zeus said as he Struck Tyson with a mental blast Knocking Tyson out Cold.

'No!Stop it...STOP IT'Mieka Thought as She Got closer to Kai.Tears reamed in her Crystal dark blue

eyes.

_Mieka...Forgive me for what I'm about to do..._Blade said as he appeared in front of her.He Beared his Fangs at her and flixed his long jagged Claws as well as his white anglic wings.

'Do It just Kill me Blade Quick!'Mieka thought as her body stopped.

_**Oh I see you can still show yourself even thou you are not connected with her Blade...Your Such an unworthy Bit Beast...Your Weak with out that Rio Boy too bad I killed him..**_

_Think again you Bastard!_Rio said as he attacked Mieka.

_Aghhhh...No I won't lose to you..._

'Aghhhhh...'Mieka thought as he bit down on her right shoulder drawing blood.That Blood oozed down her arm onto her fingers and dripped on the floor in a Bright crimison puddle.

_**What!You Fused your self with your Bit Beast...How can That be?**_

_You See My Old friend Zeus,That is why I gained these Black anglic wings of mine hmm...what?You think I just happen to Spourt them out of now where...Your a fool._

**_Oh but I'm not a fool...Keira and Mieka Will Follow my every Command I give them even if they will Die in the process now Move out of my way!_**Zeus Said as he Swiped his clawed hand toward Were Blade was attached to Mieka's Shoulder and release another Mental blast at Blade.

_'As we had plan Forgive me Mieka..I love you...Both our Father's would be proud of how strong we are.If only I could have told you Kai and Tyson are Our Father's in the future...Thanks to Zeus we were thrown into the past...Oh My Father Would have thought it was great that I Loved you...My Sister was the one who was to inherit Dragoon...and Your unborn Sibling was suppose to have Dranzer..But Zeus killed Them.'_Rio thought as the Blast hit him. and Mieka Sending them Crashing Against the stone wall and then sliding down it'_Please Be ok...I Lo--'_

"Mieka!NO..."Kai yelled as He used Dranzer Energy and Broke the Mental Shackles.

_Master Kai...Here Let me Temopary Bond with you to help Mieka Fight Zeus..._

Kai's Body began to change as Red firey pheonix wings appeared on his back his Eyes became more intense.His mucsles increased 10 times and his body became stronger.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Whoa..That's aload of Info ther don't ya think?

Anywho how do you like this twist of fate a?

Cliffy?Hmmm so what do ya think huh?

So Review please if ya guys what more k?


	10. Chapter 10

"Mieka!NO..."Kai yelled as He used Dranzer Energy and Broke the Mental Shackles.

_Master Kai...Here Let me Temopary Bond with you to help Mieka Fight Zeus..._

Kai's Body began to change as Red firey pheonix wings appeared on his back his Eyes became more intense.His mucsles increased 10 times and his body became stronger.His hair gained goldden tips.His Blue triangles on his face changed to Red.At his abdomen Goldden plates ran from his mid-chest and ended up near his back.

Chapter 10

"Kai?...What's happening to him..."Mieka Mumbled as she pulled herself up against the wall.She looked over at Blade/Rio."Rio..Blade...I Forgive you..."

_**What?how can He fuze with Dranzer?That's in possible!Only a Saigin can do that...**_

"_That's because I Am a Saigin...I don't understand why or how Mieka's one but I do know there are only 4 of us left...I guess there was a fifth one somehow..."_Kai/Dranzer said as Dranzer's Knowledge filled his mind.

_Mieka..Forgive me for betraying you...But scense Rio..Blade can not tell you I will...Kai's Your Father..in your time...Tyson's Rio's...Your mother Kerya was the one who's family passed me down to you...Rio's Mother however was never a Beyblader thou she tried once but it didn't work out for her...so Her family bit beast Blade was pasted down to Rio...You mustn't tell them what I have told you or you two might never be born..The future is already begining to change..._

'Kai...I knew you were fimilar..Your My Father arent you...but how?Hee hee..I can't beleive I said you had a stick up your ass...Sorry dad..'Mieka thought as she laid Blade's Head in her lap patting his head.'Rio you knew didn't you?'

"Blade..Rio...Thank you for fighting so hard...You released his hold on me..."Meika said as she stood up.

'I look like mom..I thought mom had Dranzer that's why I didn't understand how you had Dranzer...Now I know...'

"NOW ZEUS YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH MY FAMILY AND PEOPLE THAT DO NOT DISERVE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM!"Mieka screamed as Her body completely bonded with Keira.

Her hands became wolf paws along with her feet.Her body like a wolf as well as her face.Her eyes changed to light purple eyes just like her fathers.Her wolf ears that appeared earlier grew larger and 2 black stripes on their tips.Her Dragon wings change from Black to Red with flames dancing along its outterr edges.

Mieka then Slamed into Zues's upper body sending him into the wall.He opened his Eyes and noticed that Mieka was starting to get up so he grabed her with his clawed and lefted her up by her waist.He then launched her into Kai knocking him down.

"_You Ok Mieka?"_Kai asked as he lefted himself back up.

"Yeah...You?"Mieka Said as she stood back up.'Father?'

"_I'm fine.Now lets attack together.._"Kai spoke as along Silver necklace with a red amulet with a symbol meaning Fire appeared around his neck.

_Tyson..._

_Tyson..._

"Dragoon?"

_Are you alright My Friend.._

"I thak so..WHOA..what happened to Kai?"

_He Fuzed with Dranzer...Mieka The hold Zeus had on her was broken by Blade..But the-He was weakened and can nolonger fight in this battle...He'll die if he does..._

"_You Ok Mieka?"_

"Yeah...You?"

"_I'm fine.Now lets attack together.._"

"Kai...suggesting that they attack together now that's a side of Kai I have'nt seen yet...Who is that bit beast?"Tyson said as he pointed to The wolf-dragon.

_That's Mieka and Keira..They fuzed..Now Our Bond is Complete...We may bond as well..Just Cosantrate..._

"Alright..."Tyson said as he focus on their bond and friendships.On Tyson's forehead was a Symbol of dragoon glowing in all its glory and gracefullness.

Tyson's body began to change.His hat flew off his head and his red eyes became intense and even more gentle like a dragon's.His blue hair stayed blue while to little greyish horns grew from atop of his head.His ears remended the same.Light blue Dragon wings appeared behind his back along with a long light blue tail just like Dragoon's.A Long Necklace exactly like Kai's appeared except that it had a Dark Blue amulet with a symbol meaning Wind.

"_Wow this feels like I'm completely whole..._"Tyson/Dragoon said as he looked at himself."_I can't believe this...Now It's our turn to help fight Zeus..._"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

'Tyson...he fuzed with dragoon...Just like Dranzer and I...'Kai/Dranzer grins as he thinks this'We truely are rivals Tyson..My Friend...'

"Tyson...H.he Fuzed..."Mieka mumbled

'So that's what his true looks like..._Uncle_ Tyson..Your son is proably very proud to have you as a father...'Mieka thought as she looked at Tyson.

"_Tyson We have to Attack together it's our only chance.._"Kai/Dranzer said as he stepped forward his aura getting stronger.

"_Right...Lets attack now!Together.._"Tyson/Dragoon said

_Mieka we can do it!_

'Thanks Keira...'

"NOW!"Mieka said as all 3 of them began to power up with their energy.

Zeus stood there and began to laugh as he watched the 3 power up to they full power.

_**You Three think you can defeat me?Ha don't make me laugh...Mieka have you forgotten that I have absored All 4 scared bit beast in our Time? As well as KILLED Their masters before they could have heirs?Well except yours and Rio's I KILLED Them two years ago in our time...BWAHAHAHAHAH...**_

"_What is he talking about Mieka?_"Kai/Dranzer said as he was taken back by this.

"_You guy's time?What's he talking about?_"Tyson said as he losted his focus.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hey Guys sorry bout the long wait but I was kinda running out of ideas so...

If you have any suggestions please let me know k?

Oh and if your woundering if this is the same Zues that Brookylin has then yes it is

But I'm not telling anymore until It's explained in the next chapter or so.

Thanks for the reviews...Please review and help me out...K?

Here's Cookies and a Rose for those who read this and then reviews.Thanks.

/----------


	11. Chapter 11

_**You Three think you can defeat me?Ha don't make me laugh...Mieka have you forgotten that I have absored All 4 scared bit beast in our Time? As well as KILLED Their masters before they could have heirs?Well except yours and Rio's I KILLED Them two years ago in our time...BWAHAHAHAHAH...**_

"_What is he talking about Mieka?_"Kai/Dranzer said as he was taken back by this.

"_You guy's time?What's he talking about?_"Tyson said as he losted his focus.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade Cause if I did I would have more seasons of it...AND I would have added this to the story line so there!HA!**

Chapter 11

"We...as in Blade and I are from the future.Zeus attacked our familys looking for the 4 scared bit beasts.He had already killed Draciel's and Driger's masters and he was looking for the other two...Us I really don't know why...When We went up against him we were thrown into the past to your time.And---"Mieka said just as Diamond's blade smaked her in her side."AGH!"

"Shut'd up...You _Bitch._Remember I'm much stronger then you."Diamond said as he stared down at Mieka who had collasped on the ground with an open wound on her side.

"You...Get Away from me..."Mieka Breathed out.

"I told you to shut it!"Diamound said as he kicked her.

"aaaaahhhh.."

"_Mieka!_"Tyson/Dragoon yelled as Kai/Dranzer dashed towards her.

"Stay back! Or I'll Kill her and your Lady Friend...Hilary,..Tyson..Got it."Diamound said as her lefted Mieka back up by her collar.and placed his lips against her ear and wishpered something to her.

"Now...Now..Relax.We really don't want them to know of whats to come in their future now do they?"

Mieka clenched her teeth as his grip tighten.Tyson/Dragoon and Kai/Dranzer Bowed their heads..But a plan began to form in Tyson's mind.Rather Dragoon and his anyway.

_Tyson...We've got to do this quickly so that we can save both Hilary and Mieka...Remember Phantom hurricane that we used in the past.?_

_'Yeah'_

_Well...We can apply it to our movements we can leturally dissappear and reappear behind Diamound...We have to inform Kai and Dranzer...Dranzer can use herBlinding fireball to distract Zeus as well until we can all power up and then we can all attack as one together ._

Kai...Dragoon and I have a plan. Said a voice inside of Kai's mind said.

Who said that?..Tyson? Thought Kai as he blinked surprised.

yeah!hey so here's the plan... Tyson thought as he smirked.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Diamound Forcefully placed his lips on Mieka's.Mieka let out a anguished cry as he bit her lip.Crimison red blood ran down her lower lip.Diamound pulled away as he licked his lips holding her roughly.

"You know you liked it...You know you liked our passionate night together a year ago.You _loved_ it."

Mieka spat at him.her spit hit him right on his left cheek.He then threw her down and aimed his blade at her.

"I 'ota let kumba here ...tear you to pieces after that!"He spat angryly.Kumba was a cross between a Black leopard and a tiger.His fur was completely black and his musclue build was that of a tiger.His Large canines were like a sabertooth's.It's eyes were a blood red.It had no maine at all.

"_I will not let any harm come to Mieka!"_Said a voice as a tall thin man slamed into Diamound causing him to lose his grip on his laucher as well as knocking him to the ground.

"Who's that?"Said Tyson/Dragoon

"What the Heck?"Said Kai/Dranzer

Mieka opened her eyes and who she saw was none other then...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it's a tad late.I sorta found out my Soon to be husband has been Cheating on me and We have a baby together so yeah my inspurion is kinda on the low side...GRRRR that Man deserves to rotten in ...

Ok..Calm down...Thanks for the reviews guys and please review this one two thanks for reading and hope to update soon.

Oh and if anyone wants a pic of Tyson/Kai Fuzed with bits then E-mail me With your requests or in your review with your E-mail address.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamier:I do not will never own Beyblade.I wish...I did..**

Mieka spat at him.her spit hit him right on his left cheek.He then threw her down and aimed his blade at her.

"I 'ota let kumba here ...tear you to pieces after that!"He spat angryly.Kumba was a cross between a Black leopard and a tiger.His fur was completely black and his musclue build was that of a tiger.His Large canines were like a sabertooth's.It's eyes were a blood red.It had no maine at all.

"_I will not let any harm come to Mieka!"_Said a voice as a tall thin man slamed into Diamound causing him to lose his grip on his laucher as well as knocking him to the ground.

"Who's that?"Said Tyson/Dragoon

"What the Heck?"Said Kai/Dranzer

Mieka opened her eyes and who she saw was none other then...

Chapter 12

A tall slim man stood no more then 5 feet away from Diamound and Mieka.His hair was a light blue and his eyes were a light crimison red.He wore blue clad jeans with a black collared shirt.He wore black boots as well.His belt had an engraved pheonix head on the belt loop.Over one eye was a long scar that had happened a long time ago right accross his right eye.

"Dad?...But You we're killed...How-how's it possible.."Mieka stammered.

"_Dad?"_Said Tyson/Dragoon

"It's ok Mieka..."The man smiled as he walked up to Mieka."You just have to Believe in your abilites...Don't forget your true beyblading spirt within your heart...Now You and the other's take care of Zeus...You all have the power...trust me...I'll handle Diamound..."

:Flashback:

"Daddy! "Yelled a little girl running up to a tall slim man,his hair was a light blue and his eyes were a light crimison red.

"Mieka..."The man said as he cought the girl and twirled her around."How was your day?"

"It was good daddy...Unwle Tyson tought me how to Attack rwapedly and control my power dad...Will you help me to launch bwetter so I can be just like you and Unwle Tyson?"

"Sure..."The man said as another man walked up.

"Hi Kai..."The man said as he brushed his hair back.

"How's it been Tyson."

:End Flashback:

'Man it's been a while Tyson my friend...'The elder kai thought as he set up his beyblade.'To bad you don't know who I am...Man I would totally be surprised to find out that I have a daughter and you have a son in the future...How things change.'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**"I Thought I killed you!gWrrRRRRRRR DIE!"**Zeus said as he unleashed an all out attack.

"I won't let you win...NOT **THIS TIME ZEUS!**"Mieka yelled as she unleashed a wave of energy slaming Zeus into the brick wall.

**"NOoooo!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNING!"**

"Kai !Tyson!Now'S THE TIME lets attack him together now!"Mieka said as they all began to power up to maxium.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Diamound you'll pay for what you have done to my daughter and Ryo!"Kai(elder)Said as his bey colladed with Daimounds.

"Hee..So you _Do_ know what happened...Perrrr-fect..."Diamound hissed as his bey floated in the air and slashed Kai's right shoulder causing a deep gash in it."All the much easier to destory when you are enraged..."

"That may be true but I will not let rage engulf me yet again...I failed once...I **_will not fail Mieka_** She's all I have left now because you and that monster..here's my reveange.."He said as his blade gained power and speed."I may not have Dranzer but She is always with me no matter what..Even if she's inside Zeus...Her spirt..Her Fighting spirt is within me...within my family..."

Kai's Blade was engulfed by whiteish bluish flames.It lefted up off the ground Slashing Diamound in his gut causing him to black out.Kai fell down to one Knee.

"Man...I'm defently geing old...wha...Mieka you can do this your stronger then I ever was..will ever be..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"_Phatom Tempest Hurricane Attack!_"Tyson/Dragoon yelled as a blue energy beam was released from his body.

"_Volcano's Blazing Fire ball!_"Kai/Dranzer yelled as white hot flames in a fire tunnel shot out toward Zeus combineing with Tyson's attack.

"Tuscan Crimison Blade!"Mieka/Keria yelled as a Red blade og energy shot out at zeus as well as combining with Tyson's and Kai's attack.

The three attacks slamed into Zeus chest causing him to gasp out in pain.his cry bellowed throuhtout the building.

"_Shadow Blade! _"A black blur was seen as a black ball of energy hit Zeus as well finishing him off completely.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Rio your alright..."Mieka said as she ran up to him tackling him in the proccess.

"Man I'm out for what a...5 mintues and you think I'm dead!..."Ryo commented as they both smirked.

"Mieka my daughter we must return to our time as soon as possible.We may end up fading away if we stay he to much longer now the Zeus is destoryed..."Kai(elder) said as he stood next to Mieka and Rio.

"Alright...Thank you sooo..Much for helping me and my father un---Tyson...Kai."Mieka said as she reached her hand out to shake their hands.

Tyson Grabed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"You're Welcome"Tyson smirked as her let her go.

Kai Shook her hand and looked at his older self.and said"So that's what I'm gonna look like in the future?...Ump..Not bad I say..."

"You..knew...?"Mieka stammered as her body began to fade as they went back to the future.

"Yep...I regonized your bey parts.."He smirked.

"Oh..."

"Remember...Follow your heart and Bey with all Your Beyblading spirt..."The older Kai said as they faded Completely.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What's this?"A Young boy with orange hair picked up a blade with the image of Zeus on it.

**Hello Brooklyn...Would you be my Beyblader?You have a natural talent..**Said Zeus evilly as he smirked

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Well What ya think guys?

Like it hate it?

Please let me know..

Sorry it took a little while to get this out...

Please Review.


End file.
